Cell Jr.
|JapName=セルジュニア |RomName=Seru Junia |AniName=Cell Jr. |MangaName=Cell Jr. |AltName=Baby Cell Cell Juniors |CanonTo=Original Manga |FirstApp=Manga: Issue #408 Anime: "Android Explosion" |Race=Biological Android |Date of birth=May 26, Age 767 (asexually produced from Cell's tail) |Date of death=May 26, Age 767 |Height= |Weight= |FamConnect= Cell (Parent) }} Cell Juniors (セルジュニア, Seru Junia) were the seven miniature versions of Cell. Each Junior has Cell's power and abilities. The Cell Juniors were created by Cell during the Cell Games. In order to infuriate Gohan enough to release his hidden power, Cell has them attack Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Yamcha. Biography The Cell Jrs were created after Gohan told Cell that when he is angry, his strength increases. Cell tries to draw out Gohan's powers by making the Cell Jr's attack the Z Fighters. They are extremely powerful, facing the Z Fighters without fighting seriously; two of them easily beat on Tien and Yamcha (one of them even brutally broke Yamcha's arm), another two beat on Krillin, and a tired Goku from his fight with Cell. Three of them were fighting on par with Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks and one was even strong enough to catch Vegeta's Final Flash and throw the attack to the side (this is in a filler portion of the anime as this didn't happen in the manga). However, after Gohan became infuriated by the Cell Juniors' assault on the Z Fighters, coupled with Cell's killing of Android 16, his hidden powers awaken and he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, allowing him to easily kill the all of the Cell Juniors one by one with effortless blows, shocking the Z fighters. Techniques The following are moves that have been performed by the Cell Juniors: *'Levitate' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kamehameha' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Goku's Kamehameha. It was used against Gohan only in the anime and in video games. *'Tri-Beam' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Tien's Tri-Beam. They used it against Gohan only in the anime. *'Destructo Disk' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Krillin's Destructo Disk. It was used against Gohan in the anime and never used in the manga. *'Special Beam Cannon' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. It was used against Gohan in the anime, and in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2 and the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Innocence Rush' – A High Speed Rush used by the Cell Juniors in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Super Kamehameha' – An advanced version of the Kamehameha. While never used in the anime or manga, the attack is their Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Solar Flare' – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. They flash a bright light around themselves, blinding the opponent, and disabling Lock-On for a few seconds. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. They release a small burst of energy around them, for minor prtection. Voice Actors *FUNimation Dub: Justin Cook Trivia *A slight error was made in the number of Cell Juniors that Gohan kills in the anime episode "The Unleashing". If you count them in the episode, Toei had Gohan kill eight Cell Juniors, even though Cell only created seven; this error is not present in the original manga. However, a possible explanation might be that one of the Cell Juniors used Tien's Multi-Form technique to split in two, and then used the Tri-Beam (which is a technique used by the Cell Juniors only in the anime). *In the dubbed anime, they are said to have the same strength as Perfect Cell himself, albeit with substantially less durability (this claim never being made in the manga). *The Tri-Beam is the only attack that the Cell Juniors used that Cell himself was never shown using onscreen. *The Cell Juniors, the Bio-Men, and the Saibamen share similarities. All are short and come in groups; they each pose a moderate threat at their introductions, but are easily disposed of later. However, unlike the Bio-Men and Saibamen, the Cell Juniors are all able to speak in the anime and one of them has a single line in the manga (like Kid Buu and Evil Buu are in the same series but not the manga), though they do so very rarely (the bulk of their lines as well as their only line in the manga consists of "over here" though they also say the names of their attacks and yell "come get me"). *In video games (Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series), a blue Cell Jr.-type of color pattern can be used as an alternate version of Cell in Duel, Practice and World Tournament mode. Gallery 7 CellJr.jpg|The seven Cell Juniors Cell Jr.jpg|The Cell Juniors attack KrillinVsCellJr.02.png TienVsCellJr..png PiccoloVsCellJuniorNV.png Vegeta vs. Cell Jr.jpg YamchaOwnedByCellJr.png SSJ2GohanVs.CellJr..jpg CellJrKuririn.png|A Cell Jr. threatens to kill Krillin if Gohan attacks Category:Characters who can fly Category:Androids Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters Category:Villains